


A Kiss in the Break Room

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [30]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Being caught under the mistletoe at the office meant a kiss was mandatory for work... right?[Showki/Christmas Fluff~]





	A Kiss in the Break Room

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "ShowKi + getting together + kissing under the mistletoe, please? It can be a random mistletoe while they’re out and they have to do it cause everyone’s watching, or it can be a setup in one the other member’s places. Canon or AU is up to the author."
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

Stretching his neck as he walked into the breakroom, Kihyun sighs, realizing that even though Christmas was only a few days away- he still had to go to the office and work his ass off. Approaching the coffee machine, Kihyun exhales in relief as he realizes there was already a pot made. He grabs one of the tacky, cheap mugs from the cabinet, and then pours himself out a cup.

“Kihyun-sunbae~” one of his coworkers calls out from behind him, and Kihyun turns around, giving them a curious gaze. He notices a few others sitting at the plain white table, all giving him congenial smiles.

“Yes?” he prompts, giving the strangers his commercial smile, and then begins stirring sugar into his coffee, still listening to them.

“Are you planning on spending Christmas with Hyunwoo-sunbae this year?” they asked, completely seriously, and Kihyun sighed. God, how many times did he have to correct these people?

“Heh, well… Hyunwoo-hyung and I _aren’t_ dating, so…” he replied, hoping they would get the gist. The table of his coworkers gasped, all seemingly shocked by this news.

“Wow, really? But you two flirt all the time, I thought for sure you were…. I’m sorry!” they said, and Kihyun chuckled, licking his lips nervously.

“It’s okay,” Kihyun replied, and- he honestly meant it. He’d truthfully had a bit of a crush on his older friend, and definitely wasn’t against the idea of them getting together or even hooking up. He felt his face flush, and he reached for his shirt, adjusting his tie nervously. Giving one last stir to his coffee, Kihyun grabbed the mug, and started walking out of the room. As he approached the door, however, a giant, barreling object blocked his path. Immediately recognizing the person, Kihyun chuckled, gazing up into Hyunwoo’s eyes.

“Speak of the devil…” Kihyun muttered out, giving Hyunwoo a long stare. Hyunwoo blinked a few times, staring down at Kihyun with surprised eyes.

“Oh, Kihyunnie,” he said, his plump, red lips parting in a sweet smile. He was dressed like he always did for work- a tight, white shirt that hugged his incredible physique and contrasted beautifully with his healthy, tan skin, but today, he was also wearing a tiny green Christmas tree pin on his front pocket. Flickering his gaze up into Hyunwoo’s calm, steadying eyes, Kihyun swallowed thickly, quickly flickering his gaze down, grasping his coffee mug with a shy smile. Gosh, Hyunwoo looked so stunning.

“Oh! Mistletoe!” their coworker called out from behind, and a chorus of giggles followed this statement. Hyunwoo and Kihyun both looked up, noticing a sprig of mistletoe hanging right above them in the threshold of the breakroom door. Kihyun swallowed, chuckling nervously.

“You two have to kiss now!” another voice called from behind them, and the two men tensed up, put on the spot with an audience waiting for them to do it. 

“Oh no, it’s okay,” Hyunwoo said, trying to help him and Kihyun avoid this awkward situation. He didn’t want Kihyun to feel obligated into sharing skinship with him, even though he personally was more than happy to give the shorter boy a kiss… or more. Kihyun smiled nervously, frozen in spot as they both stood under the mistletoe.

“It’s tradition,” Kihyun said, trying to convince Hyunwoo that maybe he was okay with it. Too nervous to look into his attractive hyung’s eyes, Kihyun merely stared at the little Christmas tree pin, lips upturned in a small smile.

“That doesn’t mean we _have_ to do it,” Hyunwoo continued, only thinking about Kihyun’s comfort. Even though his feelings for Kihyun had been mounting recently, he’d never impose himself on Kihyun like this.

“C’moooon~” their coworkers cheered from behind them, and Kihyun stared up into Hyunwoo’s eyes, his eager, nervous expression displaying all of his inner thoughts. Seeing a similar expression on Hyunwoo’s face, Kihyun found the nerve to make the first move, getting onto his tip-toes and reaching up to cup Hyunwoo’s cheek with his free hand. He placed a chaste kiss to the center of Hyunwoo’s tempting lips, holding it there for only a few short seconds- but it was long enough to feel the electricity pass between them. 

They could hear the group of people cheer, and, as they parted, Kihyun smiled nervously, hoping he hadn’t gone too far. At the sight of Hyunwoo’s happy, love-stricken expression, Kihyun nervously laughed, pressing his face against Hyunwoo’s broad chest.

“Merry Christmas,” Kihyun said, against Hyunwoo’s body, and he felt Hyunwoo’s hand press against his waist, the touch tender.

“Merry Christmas to you too,” Hyunwoo replied, and Kihyun smiled breathlessly, the warmth radiating from Hyunwoo felt like he was holding a heater. It was incredibly relaxing… but Kihyun knew he was at the office still, and needed to finish his work without locking lips with his coworker. Removing himself from Hyunwoo’s tempting body, Kihyun walked around the man, giving him one last lingering look over his shoulder. 

“I’ll see you at the mistletoe again later, yeah?” he asked, biting his lip cutely, the mug of coffee steaming from his hand. Hyunwoo laughed warmly, resting his arm against the door frame as he nodded.

“Of course~” <3


End file.
